


Dear Fitz

by AstraLowelle



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Gen, George Wickham Is a Jerk, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Upon hearing of the engagement, George Wickham writes to Darcy.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Dear Fitz

Dear Fitz,

Do you know, I knew one day I would call you 'brother'. And look now, my predictions have come true, although not quite as I expected.

I really must congratulate you on your conquest of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. My darling wife is in absolute raptures, if only because of the gown she insists she absolutely must get made in honor of her beloved sister's wedding. What shall I wear to your approaching ceremony, Fitz? I must confess I thought I would don my groom's coat when we became brothers, and stand beside darling Georgiana to exchange our vows. But alas... it seems I must content myself with my soldier's dress uniform for this joyous occasion.

You have not asked me to stand up with you; I only assume you have asked your dear friend Bingley in my stead. I do wonder how heartbroken our esteemed fathers would be- you know they had such a dear wish to see us as best men for each other. But then again, they are both dead, so what does it matter?

Well then... I really must be signing off now. Lydia and I have a party to attend, and she is very impatient that I dress and make ready. But I simply could not allow you to marry without a word from me.

_-George_


End file.
